


Wine

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Asagao Ni [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s01e03 The Southern Air Temple, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara remembers the last Avatar from the Southern Water Tribe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine

Aang and Sokka disappear after the lemur, and Katara sighs. She looks up at the statue of Avatar Roku, then starts to the left. An Earth Kingdom woman, a Northern Water Tribe man whose name Katara should probably know, an Air Nomad woman, a Fire Nation man, an Earth Kingdom woman, and Katara stops in front of the statue of Avatar Sokanon, of the Southern Water Tribe.

"What would you do, if you were here?" Katara asks the statue.

 _"When there were many small Earth Kingdoms,"_ Gran-gran's voice says in Katara's memory, _"and the Southern Water Tribe lived on their shores, there was a great war. The Water Tribesfolk and the people of the southernmost Earth Kingdom wished to live in peace, but both wanted to live on the same land. Many people died, people who perhaps could have lived had they only sat down and drunk some berry wine together." Gran-gran smiled at Kirima and Xiang, who had had a fight that ended that very way. "Sokanon was young, and sick to death of war. When she learned she was the Avatar, she left her people to go and learn bending the four elements. When she returned and found the war still going on, she raged for a day and a night, and when our people woke from that night, they were all on a great iceberg heading south. For Sokanon said the earth was for the Earth Kingdom and the water was for the Water Tribe, and the best way to ensure peace was to separate the warring peoples."_

"But that won't work this time, will it?" Katara says sadly. "The Fire Nation followed the Air Nomads right up these mountains, and—"

And there are no more airbenders.


End file.
